


A Bit of A Handful

by pushingclovers



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Luigi's Mansion 3, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon
Genre: and also for the angery piano duo to team up, basically I just want Luigi to have more than two ghost friends, it is my power as a writer to MAKE that happen, various ghosts from the first game are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 12:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingclovers/pseuds/pushingclovers
Summary: There's a reason Professor E. Gadd calls Luigi a handful, and it isn't exactly his cowardice.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 153





	A Bit of A Handful

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea that I've had for a little while, and I've finally been convinced to write it down. Also, my first time writing any Mario characters.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Swindle for convincing me to write this, and to Phobia for suggesting Polterpup's name.

The first ghost Luigi ever released was Madame Clairvoya. It was months after he received that fateful letter that led him to his first battle with the infamous King Boo, and the guilt of capturing the former residents of what was now his house had begun to eat at him. She hadn’t hurt him, even tried to help him find his brother (despite all her info being things he’d already figured out on his own) and was generally friendly, albeit a bit strange. As for the rest of them, all they were doing was doing their own thing or protecting their home from threat. To him, there was no point in ghosts being trapped in frames for the rest of their afterlife, especially when they hadn’t done anything wrong. So he became a guest in what was rightfully theirs, going to the fortune-teller for advice with the other ghosts he gradually released. He supposed that’s why E. Gadd upped his security and eventually moved away to Evershade Valley with King Boo’s painting, after he’d released all his new friends.

He didn’t feel guilty about taking away the scientist and self-proclaimed ghost expert’s collection. In all honesty it was just disturbing, and it wasn’t as if his housemates were bothering him without the Boos causing them trouble. Besides, having a few friends that appreciated what he did felt…nice.

* * *

"What in the devil is that thing?"

Luigi paused from untying his work boots, lifting his head to look at the apparently offended butler. "Ah, did I leave dirt again? Sorry, I-"

"No, no, not dirt. _That_." Shivers pointed a shaking finger at the ghostly white dog that was currently turning circles on the entry rug, panting as it attempted to catch it's crooked tail. As if understanding that it was the subject of this conversation, it immediately sat, a paw still holding it's tail, and yipped happily.

The plumber couldn't help but snort a little before he whistled a short note, calling the dog to his side. "Hazzy's a Polterpup, not a thing. A native ghost species of Evershade Valley." Luigi gently scratched where the Polterpup's ears would have been, smiling at the violent tail wag he got in response. "Li'l guy had an attachment to me, and I guess Gadd didn't want him stealing equipment."

Shivers visibly tensed, whether it was at the scientist's name or the stealing Luigi wasn't sure. "I hope you don't expect me to watch over that dog, too."

"No, Hazzy is all my responsibility, I promise! Spooky is enough of a handful for all of us." He then perked up, clasping his hands together. "Actually, I was thinking...don't you think this place is a little small for everyone?" The butler gave him an almost withering look, and he immediately shrunk back. "It is my fault, I know. If I knew what Gadd was going to do I would have collected more."

"Hmph. Just get to the point."

"Maybe it would be better if we all took a trip?"

* * *

At least in Evershade Valley, no rebuilding had to happen before the ghosts that had wanted to moved in and began to settle. Some preferred to stay in their original home, like Jarvis and Biff (the former insisted that he was just fine with his jar room, and that there could be no other replacement, and the latter preferred to stay where there was a barbell close by). Madame Clairvoya had stayed too, only because she really couldn't move her crystal ball without help yet trusted no one to touch it. Not that Luigi minded a few housemates staying, in fact he liked the company.

His most recent adventure, however...

"Luigi, for the last time, why would we keep the entire previous layout?" E. Gadd frowned over the alterations the green-clad plumber had made to the blueprints, obviously already knowing what he was planning to do.

Luigi jolted at the question, his gooey shadow staring a moment before copying the involuntary action. "Well...wouldn't it be nice to be able to, er...study the ghosts in their natural environment?" His nervousness must have bled through, because the scientist narrowed his beady eyes behind his glasses. He absolutely hated having to say that and subject his friends to whatever the elder did to 'observe' (after learning about the tests he'd done on Gooigi, Luigi grew to doubt that he wouldn't do the same to the ghosts), but E. Gadd would never agree to do it if he didn't.

After a long pause, the scientist rubbed his chin, humming in thought. "I guess that would make for a good observation environment. It's a bit different than the Valley, though, seeing that these ones are similar to the portrait ghosts." He glanced up as Luigi stiffened and gave a nervous grin. "Sonny, you wouldn't happen to be planning to integrate said ghosts with these, would you?"

"Er...maybe? Some of them might get along with each other?" He searched for something that would appease him in his thoughts, then snapped. "You could record how ghosts from different areas interact and bond! Boo Woods is pretty far, it could be like different kingdoms melding! I mean, as long as you don't force them to do so, that would ruin the research, but it would be interesting to see, wouldn't it?"

E. Gadd blinked at the sudden word vomit, then returned to thinking. "...perhaps you're onto something."

Luigi couldn't help the tiny premature celebration, anxiety vanishing instantly. "So you'll consider it?"

"Yes, yes. Still such a handful..."


End file.
